duelmastersfandomcom-20200225-history
Initials
Initials is a race of creature shared between each of the 5 monocolored civilizations. __TOC__ Details Creatures with this race are labelled with different Initials based on their race and civilizations. Light Civilization *A faction of them are led by Angel Commands and followed by Starlight Trees and are based on Psychedelic drugs. They have a strategy that involves blockers and shield adding for extra wins. These are led by Heavy Pop, D2P are labelled with P'''. *Another faction are led by Angel Commands and followed by Justice Wings and are based on Jurisdiction. They focus on disabling the opponent's creatures and sending them into the Shield Zone. These are led by Jelvis, D2J and Vizenma, D2J2 and are labeled with '''J. Water Civilization *A faction of them are based on Slime and are led by Magic Commands and followed by Liquid People Sen. They have a strategy on spamming creatures and reinforcing them. These are led by King Walsura, D2S and are labelled with S'''. **Another faction is based on Motorcycles and consists of Sonic Commands. These are led by Wild Speed, D2W and Giga Speed, D2W2 and are labelled with '''W. ***This faction also includes Magic Commands and mono race Initials. Darkness Civilization *A faction of them are based on Hell and thugs and are led by Demon Commands and followed by Dark Knightmares. They have a strategy on utilizing the graveyard. These are led by Jigokushivaku, D2K and Kill the Borof, Rebellion of K, the latter of which betrayed and joined the Revolutionaries, and are labelled with K'. ' Fire Civilization *A faction of them are based on Mafia and are led by Flame Commands and followed by Human Bakus. They have a strategy on battling opposing creatures. These are led by Godfather, D2G and are labelled with G'. ' Nature Civilization *A faction of them are based on Enka and Japanese festivals and are led by Mystery Totems and followed by Snow Faerie Kaze. These are led by Yaw Sark, D2Y and have a focus on summoning creatures from the mana zone. They are labelled with Y'''. **Another faction is based on Babies and are all cost 1 Milkboy creatures that are put into the battle zone tapped and do not untap until requirements meet. These are led by Bubble, D2B and are labelled with '''B. Darkness Fire Civilization *A faction of them are the leaders of the Initials and are led by Sonic Commands. They are similar to the Initials of Revolution. They have a focus on destruction of the opponent's creatures and hand advantage, as well as abilities involving Seals. **Some are labelled based on their card rarity; C''' for Common, '''U for Uncommon, R''' for Rare while others are labelled '''X for corrupted Master Initials and Invaders and V''' for those serving under Forbidden Voltron, D2-V. The alphabet that they correspond also often use Forbidden Characters. *Another faction is related to Team Acme and are led by Demon Command Dragons and followed by Demon Dragons as well as Funky Knightmares. They have a focus on depleting their resources to remove the opponent's creatures and can use Revolution Change. These are led by Magurakazura, D2M and Doguraeater, D2M2, and are labeled with '''M. List of Initials by civilization *In the Darkness Fire civilization, there is another card; Dormageddon X, Forbidden Armageddon that uses as X'''. Story They are creatures that are created to serve Dokindam X. At the end of Revolution Final, only the initials of '''M, W, and Initials X creatures remained and they were all defeated by the 4 Revolutionary teams. After the destruction of Dormageddon X, Forbidden Armageddon, they were never heard from again. Anime The race was mainly used by the Rare Killers, a dark organization who plans to take all rare cards as sacrifices for Dokindam X. Gameplay Some of the Darkness / Fire Initials that follow Dokindam X feature his spears in the text box instead of the usual civilization symbol. In Revolution, they have effects that support Dokindam and are predominantly exclusive to the Fire Civilization. In Revolution Final, they had spread to all civilizations and unlike the Invader rush strategies such as Redzone, they also played a more control stance that relied on the use of D2 Fields to control the battle zone and wipe out the opponent's creatures, which gives them a balance between offense and defense. Many of them featured various strategies based on the Master Initials they follow in the background story. Support Supporting Cards that support Initials Example Category:Race Category:Fire Category:Initials Category:Nature Category:Light Category:Water Category:Darkness